Digimon Adventures Season 3: GX
by Phantomblazer
Summary: 14 year old Kyra is one of the DigiDestined. Little does she know her doctor is bent on covering the Digital World in Darkness. Will Kyra and her new friends save the Digital World or will Kyra destroy it? OCs closed.
1. Prologue

Hey, it's Phantom blazer with a new fan fiction! This does not mean I will stop my 5DS one, so nothing to worry about. I got into Digimon recently and decided to write a fic. Now before you all freak out about my lesser knowledge, I'll have you know I've done my research. So, I have a pretty decent understanding, but if I do or get something wrong; please don't hesitate to tell me. I'll fix it; promise! Anyway, on with the fic! I do not own Digimon, the characters, or concepts. The only things I own are Kyra and Kagemon.

**Digimon Adventure GX:**

**Prologue: ****Princess of the Digital World**

_I hate this…._

_Being so alone…._

_Won't anyone try to help me…? _

_At least the Digimon understand…_

_I wish I could live in their world…_

Two light, hazel eyes fluttered open. A paled girl rubbed them, yawning softly as she rose. Her long, brown hair gathered around her shoulders, she gazed around the room. Dark. Black engulfed the room, almost in a suffocating manner. It was like light couldn't penetrate this ebony aura. The young girl however, seemed indifferent to the room. She grasped her legs under the sheets, staring deeply into the abyss before her. She jumped suddenly as something moved from beneath the sheets. It was a small, black, ball like creature. It had bat-like ears and wings, with crimson glowing eyes and sharp teeth. However, it did not give off a typical "scary" appearance. One would even call it cute. The girl's face smiled at the strange creature, "Kagemon… Did I wake you?" The little beast merely smiled, "Oh, no mistress. I was already awake. I was… worried about you." The girl frowned and looked at her knees, " I'm sure it's nothing… Just some sickness, that'll pass." The monster slightly frowned, " I hope so… You said you weren't always this sickly, though." A flash of anger crept in the girl's features, "What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped, " Are you making fun of me, you freaky plush toy?"

Kagemon was taken aback, "O-of course not, mistress Kyra! I was just thinking a loud!" The girl frowned, " Well, keep them to yourself!" Kagemon frowned and sniffled. Kyra placed her hands on her mouth, "Oh, Kagemon… I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me… Please don't hate me."

Kagemon rubbed its head against her leg, "I could never hate you. You're the best friend I've ever had." Kyra's hazel eyes filled with tears as she cuddled the rounded monster in her arms. _"What's wrong with me?"_ she thought as the tears rolled down her face. Kagemon rubbed her face, hoping to cheer her up. Suddenly the door opened, causing the two to jump. A ray of light entered the room, Kyra had to cover her eyes to not be completely blinded. She made out two figures standing in the doorway. Realizing who they were, she quickly rubbed her eyes, " Mister Mummymon… Miss Arukenimon…" The woman, Arukenimon, crossed her gloved arms, "Sorry to disturb you, your highness. But, it's time." Kyra nodded and ran to the two oddly looking humanoids.

As they walked though the desolate hallways, Kyra shivered from the cold. She was still in pajamas after all; she didn't have time to change according to her two companions. Mummymon noticed however, "Sorry, but you know how it is with him." Kyra looked at the humanoid digimon and gave a smile, " It's fine, Mister Mummymon. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Finally they reached a thrown room, which was just as empty and as bone chilling as the hallways. The two digimon turned to her, "Are you ready?" Kyra nodded and pulled out a black Digivice. "Alright, take us back to the human world!" As she said those words, the trio were transported to our world.

Kyra grasped her head as the teleportation ended. Traveling from the digital world to her own world always seemed to give her migraines. But, then again; she was getting migraines more often these days. "Good to see you again, Kyra." A deep, male voice said. She slowly gazed up to see a tall man dressed in a purple trench coat. He had shoulder length black hair and deathly greyed skin. "Doctor Oikawa…" she whispered. Before any of them could react, Kyra fainted. The man, Oikawa, remained unfazed. As quickly as she fainted she returned to her feet. However, her eyes were shining a deep crimson. "Oikawa…" a strange voice emitted from Kyra's lips. " Where's my energy? You promised me energy! I give you life and this is how you repay me?" Oikawa smirked, " Relax, Myotismon. All in good time, I still need to find the new DigiDestined before we get to serious." The being growled, " True… To regain my former power and glory, I'll have to suck the energy from the DigiDestined. Then, will I be complete again!" Oikawa nodded, "It'll be much easier this time considering we have a DigiDestined already." Myotismon cackled, "Indeed! How fortunate for you to have found one, maybe we can find the rest with this pathetic girl!" Oikawa chuckled, "That's exactly what I plan to do." The being grinned evilly, "Until then, I'll be waiting." Myotismon released his hold on the poor girl, causing her once again to faint.

"Kyra, can you hear my voice?" Kyra moaned as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up into Oikawa's empty eyes. "Doctor…?" she asked. "What happened?"

"You fainted again, are you alright?" he asked. "Yes," she answered. "Thank you, Doctor Oikawa… What was it you wanted to see me for?" He smirked, " I think it's time you tried going to school again." Kyra's face paled, " I… don't know… It was so hard last time." He placed his hands on her delicate shoulders, "But, this time you have me. I'll be there to make sure you'll be O.K." Kyra rubbed her scarred arm, "Alright… I believe you." "That's the spirit." He said, " But, remember, you have duties in the digital world too." She nodded, "Of course, I'll do anything you say, Doctor!" Oikawa smirked, "Good. Remember I'll always be on your side."

All right, that was the prologue! Now, time for some explaining. Yes, I know that Oikawa died at the end of Season 2, but I really liked him as a villain. (Along with Mummymon and Arukenimon). This takes place 10 years after the final episode, and I DO NOT plan to use the prologue children. One, because they are indeed nameless, and I don't want to name them. Two, because I despise those children and some of the pairings and their jobs. (Seriously, Sora and Matt?) Three, they have the EXACT same Digimon as their parents and look almost the same. (Either they just didn't care or were completely unoriginal). Now on to the fun parts that you can enjoy. I am indeed taking OCs, because I need those DigiDestined Oikawa and Myotismon were talking about. So here's what I need to know:

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance: (Include Clothing)

Bio: (For human character).

Digimon: (I'll take OC digimon, or canon does not matter to me.)

Digivice Color:

Digimon: Personality:

Bio: (For the Digimon).

Fresh: (If OC please describe).

In-Training: (If OC please describe).

Rookie: (If OC please describe).

Champion: (If OC please describe).

Ultimate: (If OC please describe).

Mega: (If OC please describe).

Some possible other forms: (If OC please describe).

Crest: (They come back! They can be original too).

PLEASE PM ME IF YOU WANT TO SUBMIT AN OC! I'LL ONLY ACCEPT PMS!

Anyway that's it for now! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 1: Fresh Start

All right, it's Phantom blazer here and we're on a roll with Chapter Two! Now, before we before we begin, I want to share one thing with my readers. I realize in Chapter One I used an OC Digimon, but I decided to change Kyra's Digimon to a Gatomon. Basically, it's because the characters I received have canon Digimon (Not that it's a bad thing). I thought it'd be easier and quicker. Sorry of this confuses any viewers, but I believe it's for the best. And Kyra's Gatomon is actually a Dark Gatomon, so she is black and the "evil" version. Dark Gatomon isn't evil in this fiction, though. So enough from me, on with the chapter!

**Digimon Adventure GX****:**

**Chapter One****: Starting Fresh**

Kyra was awoken the next day by Mummymon and Arukenimon, a little too early for her liking. But, it was her first day back to school. She hadn't stepped foot in a school for about a year, she guessed Dr. Oikawa thought it was the best thing for her.

_"Not like it's ever been the best for me."_ She thought, while brushing her teeth. _"I mean, he knows how hard school was for me, why send me back now?" _She sighed, as she took of her pajamas, Dark Gatomon gave her mistress her clothes,

"I picked out your favorite! A black T-shirt and jeans! I hope you like it." The young girl smiled at her only friend, "Yes. Of course I do. Thanks, Dark Gatomon! I wish you could come with me…" The cat-like Digimon frowned,

"I do too… but, I'll be rooting for you, mistress Kyra!" Kyra smiled weakly at her Digimon, "Thank you so much, I'll be home before you know it!" Dark Gatomon gave her thumbs up, as Arukenimon opened the door. "Your highness, it's time." Kyra gulped, she hugged Dark Gatomon goodbye and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Kyra and Arukenimon met Mummymon in the main chamber of the palace, Kyra gripped her Digivice as she called out her order. In a matter of seconds they arrived in the human world. Kyra gazed at the tall buildings and the crowded streets, it had been a while since she was actually in the human world. When she was in the human world, she stayed with Oikawa in his apartment, so seeing all these things was mindboggling. Before she could think, Mummymon placed a hand on her shoulder,

" Your highness, This way. We'll be escorting you." Kyra smiled in relief, she felt a little better she'd be seen off by her friends. So, they made their way through the city, reaching their destination: the high school. Kyra felt herself stop, she couldn't do this, not in a million years. Mummymon and Arukenimon looked back at her slightly confused, not sure what to do. Mummymon was the first to ask, "Your highness? Is something wrong?" Kyra nodded, she couldn't just give up after making it here.

"Thank you so much Mr. Mummymon and Ms. Arukenimon. I'll see you after school. I'll return us to the Digital World." Arukenimon spoke, "Actually, we'll be taking you to the boss. He wants to see how you did today." Kyra flushed, she knew he cared for her like his own child, he never wanted to see her suffer. "Alright, then I'll wait for you here. Goodbye!" Mummymon sheepishly waved back and Arukenimon placed her hands on her hips. Kyra turned forward, ready to face this challenge.

"I can't believe it's only Monday." A blonde haired girl sighed. Her hair was noticeably died, and reached her waist. Her skin was slightly tanned, and she had an athletic build. Despite that she was curvy too. Her baby blue eyes were beautifully highlighted by her white blouse and navy jean leggings. She also wore a leather jacket with matching boots, Her head was topped with a beret. "Oh, quit your whining, Lindsay!" a raven-haired boy said. He was a little taller than Lindsay, and had a muscular build, yet was still on the slim side. His sapphire blue eyes brightened his pale face and his hair reached his ears. He wore an icy blue polo, with black jeans, a white hoodie and black converse brand shoes. Lindsay frowned at the boy, who was now walking next to her.

"C'mon Christopher. You know how much I hate school!" she whined. Chris snorted, "Only 'cause your so bloody dumb." Lindsay gaped at him, "Hey! That's totally not true!" Chris rolled his eyes, "Says the girl who thought that dolphins were freaking gay sharks…" "Hey, they look like sharks! And they do all those gay tricks!" she huffed. He sighed, " Not in the slightest…" Lindsay put her hands on her hips, to retort as the bell rang. "Oh, crap… I can not serve another detention!" she cried. Chris gripped her arm and ran, "That makes two of us, love!"

"Alright, class." Said a female teacher. "I'm happy to announce that we have two transfer students coming to our class." Chris gained attention, " Why so late in the school year?" Lindsay shrugged, "I don't know. I just hope they're both hot!" Chris sighed, "You don't know they're both male! For crying out loud, is that all you ever think about? Boys?" Before the bleached blonde could answer, two kids walked in. One was a girl and the other was a boy.

"Class, this is Gerard Eckhart and Kyra Blake. Please make them feel welcome at our lovely school." Lindsay raised her hand, "They look so young! How old are they?" The teacher smiled, " Well, Gerard, Kyra. Would you like to tell the class about yourselves?" The boy had ebony hair that spiked up in the back. He had a lighter skin tone than most people, and piercing icy, blue eyes. His eyes were covered by smooth glasses. He wore an unbuttoned plaid shirt over a white T-shirt along with jeans and black sneakers, along with a silver pendant of a wing. Gerard crossed his arms, " Alright, I'm 13 years old, answering the question of the girl with the ridiculous beret." The class chuckled, as Lindsay's face darkened. "I moved here from a neighboring city, and I was intelligent enough to skip 3 grades." He turned to the teacher, "May I sit down, now?" The teacher nodded trying to keep her anger in check. Kyra tried to follow, but was stopped by her teacher. "Don't you want to tell the class about yourself, Ms. Blake?"

"H-hello… I'm Kyra. I'm 14 years old and… I'm here also because I skipped 2 grades. Um… Thank you for your time and I hope to enjoy this school." She said with a bow. "Thank you, Ms. Blake. I'm sure we'll love to have you in this class." Kyra rushed to her seat, her paled face flushed. She couldn't wait for the day to be over.

It was lunchtime. Every student rushed as quickly as they could out the classroom door. Kyra stayed back, a little unsure of what to do next. She twisted her brown paper lunch sack, staring awkwardly at the classroom door. "Hey, are you O.K.?" asked Gerard. Kyra jumped, "Y-yeah… just not very hungry today." Gerard wasn't convinced, " Humph. You looked halved starved to me. But, maybe it's just you body type." Kyra flushed, "_How embarrassing is it to already be the shortest student here and the smallest. I didn't really need it to be pointed out… I mean this is high school and I look like I should just start elementary. If he notices this, others will too. I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school…"_ Gerard waved his hand in front of her face, "What are you spacing out for? Come on, let's go find somewhere to eat." Kyra's eyes widened, " You… want to eat with me?" Gerard rolled his eyes, "Do I need to spell it out for you? I thought you were smarter than that." Kyra smiled, "O.K. Sorry, let's go."

"So, where'd you move here from?" he asked. "Oh," Kyra said. "Around." Gerard gave her a look, but didn't question it. "So, what do you like to do?" Kyra rested her chin on her hand, "Well, I love to draw, sing, sometimes dance. I also love playing video games." Gerard nodded, "Cool. What do you like to play?" "I love the Legend of Zelda. It's so… awesome I don't even have words to describe it. I've played it since I was little. It helped me escape some troubling things in my life." Gerard gazed at her arm, " Like how you got that scar?" Kyra gripped her arm, "I… don't like to talk about that…" Gerard nodded, "We all have secrets." Kyra gazed at the light blue sky, "Secrets…"

After a couple of hours, school finally ended. Buses loaded students, while others began to walk. Kyra walked through the courtyard hoping to see her Digimon friends. While she was looking, she accidently ran into a backpack. The blow forced her down and she landed on her back. "Jeez, Lindsay! Knock out the new kid why don't ya!"

Kyra regained her senses as the girl from her class kneeled beside her. "I'm like so totally sorry! I didn't realize you were there! Are you O.K.?" Kyra rubbed her head, "Yeah… Just a little headache." Chris pulled her up, "Sorry about her… She doesn't pay attention to many things." Lindsay yelled at him, but Kyra said, "It's not her fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm terribly sorry." Lindsay merely waved her hand, " It's totally fine! I'm just glad you weren't hurt. Hey, would you like to eat lunch with me and Chris tomorrow?" Kyra eyes widened, "Really? O.K. Can, Gerard come too?" Lindsay smiled, "Of course! You two looked so lonely sitting together. You were the only people at that table! I feel bad, and I want you two to know you're defiantly going to fit in here."

Kyra smiled softly, "Thank you so much, Miss Lindsay. It means a lot that you said that."

Lindsay winked, "No problem, kid. And by the way, you should smile more often. You look so much cuter when you do!" Kyra blushed, and that's when she noticed Mummymon and Arukenimon standing by the flagpole. "Oh, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go, thanks again, Miss Lindsay!" Lindsay waved goodbye as she watched Kyra run to her friends. Chris narrowed his eyes, _"Those two people seem really… odd. I hope that it's just me being paranoid…"_

"Mr. Mummymon and Ms. Arukenimon! Sorry I made you wait." She apologized. Mummymon smiled, "No problems, looks like you've made some friends." Kyra smiled, "Yeah… I guess so."

" Kyra. It's nice to see you again." Oikawa said. "Now, tell me. How was your first day at school." Kyra placed her hands behind her back, "It was actually O.K. Not like it used to be." Oikawa nodded, " I see. That's good to hear. I bet your pretty worn out from your day. You are still ill, so I suggest you rest for a few hours. I would send you to the digital world, but I'm worried the trip would strain you. It's best you stay here tonight." Kyra nodded, "I understand your choice, doctor. I'm feeling a little dizzy… I'm going to retire for now." Oikawa smiled, "Alright. Remember to do your homework when you wake up. I'll have dinner prepared in a while." Kyra nodded sleepily and closed a door behind her. Oikawa turned to his two Digimon lackeys. "Did you sense any Digidestined while you were there?" Arukenimon shrugged, "I may of felt something, but it's to early to tell." Oikawa smirked, "We might be in luck, if not Kyra can always transfer again. She is very bright after all." Mummymon grinned, " With a little help from the Dark Spore of course." Arukenimon smirked, "We were lucky to find a brat who got herself infected in the first place, just like last time." Oikawa frowned, "Hopefully it won't end like last time." Mummymon and Arukenimon exchanged looks, and Mummymon finally said, "We'll make sure it won't end up like that." Oikawa faced his servants, " You best hope so or it'll be the last thing you do."

Alright and that's the end of chapter 2! Hope you've enjoyed. And be the way I still need some OCs, so please PM me if you are interested. Thank you and please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Of ninjas and schoolgirls

Hi, from Phantom Blazer. Oh my Gosh… I did not realize how popular this was going to be. I'm honestly shocked! People just keep asking me for their characters to be in here! I'm very grateful to those people, thank you so much. It means a lot for these reviews to keep coming in, and I forgot to mention in the last chapter… Lindsay and Chris do NOT belong to me, they belong to this cool dude: James95! And Gerard belongs to the equally amazing, Wind Spirit Kazuya! Well, as many were wishing for: on with chapter 3, with more Digidestined introduced!

Kyra: "More people like me? That's so cool!"

**Digimon Adventure 3: GX****:**

**Chapter 2****: Crouching Ninja, Hidden School Girl.**

_Beep! Beep!_ Blared the annoying alarm clock. Kyra rubbed her hazel eyes, and yawned softly. Tuesday. She sighed as she rested her head back on her pillow, almost forgetting how taxing a week actually was with school. It was much easier to wake up when Black Gatomon was purring gently in her ear. Now, she had that bloody alarm clock… that is what people use in the human world, at least that's what Dr. Oikawa said.

"How I hate this world…" Kyra growled to herself, as she buttoned her jeans. " I want to go to the Digital World…"

"Good morning, Kyra." Oikawa said, holding a coffee mug. Kyra mumbled her good morning, looking on and out as she sat at the table.

"Anything in particular you want for breakfast?" he asked. Kyra rested her head on her arms,

"Toast… I guess…" Oikawa nodded and got up to get the bread for the toaster. She watched as her doctor began to prepare her meal, still wearing a foul mood. He looked back at her,

"Rough night?" he asked with curiosity. She frowned, drawing her finger across the table,

"It's not the same without Black Gatomon. She comforts me… Plus, this world is so… _dull_." Oikawa flinched at those words, yet maintained his mental demeanor.

"I'm sure you can get used to it. It takes time to get the hang of things." He said, placing the toast in front of her. She thanked him and took a bite. Oikawa looked at the clock on one of the bare, monochrome walls.

" Look at the time… You better get going, Mummymon, Arukenimon!" The two Digimon came out, transforming into their human disguises. He turned to Kyra,

" Have a good day, Kyra. Study hard." Kyra smiled at her doctor,

"Alright, I promise." She followed Mummymon and Arukenimon out the door.

A petite, black haired girl walked down the bustling streets. A pink bow was tied neatly in the back of her ebony hair. The hair reached her shoulders, framing her pale face beautifully. Her emerald eyes flashed in the morning sunlight, she wore a pink T- shirt donned with a yellow star on her chest. Her short, blue denim skirt swished in tempo of her black thigh high-socked legs, covered with adorable puppy dog prints. The brown short-heeled dress shoes cackled against the pavement, as a white bunny shaped backpack and silver necklace bounced from her brisk movements. She seemed to be humming some sort of tune, almost unaware of the world around her. Little did she realize the trio that was close behind.

"Mr. Mummymon, are you sure this is the right way?" Kyra asked a little anxiously. Before the Digimon could answer, Kyra collided with the girl ahead of her. Kyra rubbed her back and pushed back her long, brown hair, unsure of what just happened. Then she saw the poor girl she ran into,

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" she asked. The girl's emerald eyes looked into Kyra's hazel ones. The girl looked horrified, "I… um… I'm fine… Kyra backed away, unsure of how to act in this situation. Her paled face flushed as she looked down,

"Sorry… I got to go…" Kyra began to sprint, and the girl called out, "Wait…!"

Kyra turned a little, still upset of what she had done. The other girl smiled gently at her,

"I'm sorry… I'm a little shy… I know you didn't mean it. I'm Sabrina Williams, and you are…?" Kyra was still shaking,

"K-kyra… Kyra Blake…" she said, almost in tears. Sabrina reached out for Kyra's hand, a worried look plastered on her features.

"Oh my… Are you hurt? Is that why you're so upset?" Kyra rubbed her eyes on her arm,

"N-no… I hurt you… I'm so sorry! You probably hate me!" Sabrina blinked,

"Why on earth would I? I fine! There's no damage done…" She trailed off as she saw the elongated scar around Kyra's arm. Sabrina's eyes widened as she placed her hands on her mouth. Kyra realized what Sabrina saw, and ran off as quickly as she could.

"Wait! Miss Kyra!" shouted Mummymon, as he began to chase after her. Arukenimon's glasses flashed dangerously at Sabrina as she began to run after Mummymon. Sabrina could only watch in shock as they ran out of sight.

"Miss Kyra! Miss Kyra! Where have you gone?" called Mummymon, as he had lost sight of her. Arukenimon had finally caught up, visibly pissed off. "Where is she?" she hissed dangerously at the other Digimon hybrid. Mummymon rubbed his large hands together,

"Well, you see darling…" Arukenimon growled in rage,

"You've lost her haven't you?" Mummymon smiled sheepishly, "I wouldn't say lost, per say…" Arukenimon let a low growl and Mummymon yelped,

"O.K. Yes, I've lost her…" She gripped Mummymon by his navy jacket,

"How in the DigiHell did you lose her! Master is going to have our asses for this!" He whimpered in his lover's grip,

"But, sweetie-pie…" She smashed his head into the ground, causing the very earth to crack. Arukenimon turned angrily on her heel,

"I told you to knock off that lovey-dovey crap! Now help me look for her!" Mummymon rubbed his now bruised head,

"Yes, dear…"

Meanwhile, in a tree, Kyra was gripping her thin legs to her chest. She was audibly sobbing, wishing Black Gatomon was comforting her right now. She hated humans. They always treated her like some kind of freak.

"I want to go back to the Digital World!" she howled, tears running down her thin face into her long hair. Her call was not answered, leaving her to sob more hysterically. She knew she was supposed to be in school right now, were Gerard and Lindsay wondering about her? She sniffed, shaking from crying so hard. The tears had slowed down a bit, she rubbed her puffy eyes. Where was she anyway? She was so upset when she sprinted she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She had left the company of Mister Mummymon and Miss Arukenimon, making her a little frightened. Humans were know to kill each other, and worse. What if something happened to her now? How would Doctor Oikawa find her? The tears began to flow again, unsure what was going to happen to her. She didn't care about anything, she only wanted Doctor Oikawa to hold her, comfort her with his words. Black Gatomon to rub her warm body around her, telling her how wonderful a princess she was.

"Doctor… help me… Help me, please!" she begged.

"O.K. I can do that." Kyra gasped as she turned around to face the owner of the new voice. It was a young girl, a little older than her. She had chocolate brown eyes and caramel brown hair, tied back in a long, high ponytail. She wore a magenta boobtube, extremely mini denim shorts and white sneakers with magenta markings. She smiled warmly, as she hung upside down from a branch. Kyra looked at the stranger, unsure to be scared or to laugh.

"How… are you hanging like that?" she asked in wonder. The girl shrugged,

"It's easy. When you're a ninja that is." Kyra's hazel eyes widened,

"You're a ninja? I've heard of them… I didn't know they still existed." The female ninja smirked,

" Haven't you watched Naruto?" Kyra tilted her head in confusion, "What are you talking about?" The ninja girl frowned,

"Tough crowd… Never mind. Me and Palmon are here to help!" Kyra perked up,

"You… have a Digimon?" Before the girl could answer, the Palmon used her vines to hang by her master.

"Of course! Every ninja needs a sidekick!" the Palmon said with a giggle. Kyra looked in awe,

"So, you have a Palmon… I have a Black Gatomon. How is she in the real world?" Palmon looked at her master,

"How come she doesn't know, Kunoichi?" The girl, Kunoichi, looked at Kyra,

"I don't know… Maybe she hasn't tried. But, that's not why we're here, Palmon. So, where do you live? We can help you get home." Kyra could only truthfully answer,

"I don't know…" Kunoichi face palmed, and sighed,

That doesn't help now, does it?" Kyra felt rage burst through her,

"Well, _excuse me, princess!_ I was kind of to upset to know where I was going!"

Kunoichi waved her hands,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you so angry! It was a joke!" Kyra growled,

"Well, I didn't find it very funny… Now, apologize!" Kunoichi nodded,

"Of course, sorry! I was just trying to help…" Kyra felt herself cool down again, and she blushed embarrassedly,

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…" Palmon scratched her head,

"Talk about two-faced…" Kunoichi nudged Palmon in the side, fearing Kyra's wrath again.

"Anyway… Do you know what direction you came from?" Kyra was about to answer when she heard a voice yell her name.

"Mr. Mummymon! I'm up here!" she cried to her companion. Kunoichi smiled,

"Well, looks like your set already. I'll see you later!" She jumped to the next treetop over and disappeared in the foliage. Kyra shouted,

"O.K. Promise!" Mummymon had successfully climbed the tree and look at her in confusion.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked. Kyra explained what had happened with Kunoichi, as he carried her down from the tree.

"She had a Digimon!" the two asked in shock. She nodded,

"Yep. A Palmon… Is that rare for a human to have a Digimon in the real world?" Mummymon and Arukenimon looked at each other with serious expressions.

"Yes, your highness… It takes a special human to do that…" Mummymon explained. Kyra looked into his golden eyes with a look of happiness.

"Does that mean… I can too!" she asked excitedly. Mummymon turned to Arukenimon nervously, and she only gave him a "Not my problem" look.

"Well…" he said nervously. "I don't see why not…" Kyra squealed in happiness.

"I can bring Black Gatomon here then! I'll do it right now!" Mummymon held her back so she couldn't reach her Digivice.

"N-not here, your highness! Wait until we go home!" Kyra gave a look of disappointment, agreed. Mummymon sighed inwardly,

"Now let's get you home." Kyra nodded as she began to drift off in Mummymon's long arms. When she finally fell asleep, Arukenimon said,

"Now we'll really get it… I don't see why we couldn't just take her…"

Mummymon shushed her,

"Quietly, darling. She's used a lot of energy, what if she transformed at school? Then we'd be in more trouble." Arukenimon smirked,

"Looks like you have a few bright ideas every now and then." Mummymon chuckled,

"Of course. Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

And that's the end of chapter 3! Hope you've enjoyed guys! Before I forget: The lovely Sabrina belongs to the author, Kite fire. The little ninja, Kunoichi, belongs to the fabulous Diao Lover! I tried to incorporate some Mummymon x Arukenimon because I absolutely adore them! They're just meant to be! Don't worry, there's more Digidestined to be introduced and of course their adventures in the Digital World. I hate to say it… but I can maybe take 2 or 3 more OCs before I shut it down. So, if you want a character, please hurry and submit. I'd love to take everyone's OC, but that would be impossible. Sorry, just how the cookie crumbles. The characters, concepts, and monsters do not belong to me: only Kyra. Please read and review!

Later,

Phantom blazer


	4. Chapter 3: Three's a Magic Number

Hello, my dear Digimanics! It's Phantom Blazer… And you know what that means… A new chapter! Thanks for all the kind reviews again! I've never in my wildest dreams thought this would be a smash hit! Thanks for all of your kind reviews, especially Hopeisgrand! Your words are very inspirational and I can't wait to read some of your fics! Oh, yeah FYI, Kyra also has a Lopmon… Anyway… enough of my useless babbling and on with the show!

**Digimon Adventure 03: DX****:**

**Chapter 3****: Three's a Magic Number**

Kyra awoke the next morning, sunlight leaked through her eyelids. Her hazel eyes fluttered open, and she yawned softly. Looking around the bedroom she realized she was in Doctor Oikawa's apartment.

"Great…" she sighed, " He knows…"

She walked on the tips of her toes, hoping to sneak out of her room without Oikawa catching sight of her. She slowly shut the bathroom door behind her, sighing as soon as it was safe. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, but she could try for now. Plus, a shower was sounding pretty good about now.

The water came on with a hiss as it began to flow over her. She smiled; the water was at a perfect temperature. Despite saying she knew better, she began to sing.

_Hast du etwas Zeit für mich _

_Dann singe ich ein Lied für dich _

_Von 99 Luftballons _

_Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont _

_Denkst du vielleicht g'rad an mich _

_Singe ich ein Lied für dich _

_Von 99 Luftballons _

_Und das sowas von sowas kommt_

_99 Luftballons _

_Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont _

_Hielt man für Ufos aus dem All _

_Darum schickte ein General _

_'Ne Fliegerstaffel hinterher _

_Alarm zu geben wenn's so wär _

_Dabei war'n dort am Horizont _

_Nur 99 Luftballons_

_99 Düsenflieger _

_Jeder war ein grosser Krieger _

_Hielten sich für Captain Kirk _

_Das gab ein grosses Feuerwerk _

_Die Nachbarn haben nichts gerafft _

_Und fühlten sich gleich angemacht _

_Dabei schoss man am Horizont _

_Auf 99 Luftballons_

_99 Kriegsminister _

_Streichholz und Benzinkanister _

_Hielten sich für schlaue Leute _

_Witterten schon fette Beute _

_Riefen: Krieg und wollten Macht _

_Man wer hätte das gedacht _

_Das es einmal so weit kommt _

_Wegen 99 Luftballons_

_Wegen 99 Luftballons_

_99 Luftballons_

_99 Jahre Krieg _

_Liessen keinen Platz für Sieger _

_Kriegsminister gibt's nicht mehr _

_Und auch keine Düsenflieger _

_Heute zieh ich meine Runden _

_Seh' die Welt in Trümmern liegen _

_Hab' 'nen Luftballon gefunden _

_Denk' an dich und lass' ihn fliegen_

She was still humming to herself, as she dried off. She took the clothes she brought in with her, and began getting dressed. She brushed her silky brown hair and brushed her teeth. She smiled weakly at her reflection,

"Well, here goes nothing…"

The door creaked a little louder than she would've liked, but she ventured on to the apartment's dining room. As she walked in Oikawa turned his gaze toward the girl, his expression was hard to read. Kyra froze; she knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. She gulped, and stuttered her good morning. Oikawa took a sip of his coffee, and calmly set his newspaper down.

"I was told that you had an incident yesterday… Care to explain?" Kyra bowed her head, her long hair covering her expressions.

"I-I was going to school, with Mr. Mummymon and Ms. Arukenimon. When I accidently ran into a girl. I was afraid I hurt her… and I began to cry… She said it wasn't a big deal, but when she looked at my scar… She-she… her eyes…"

Oikawa sighed as he rose from his chair and went over toward Kyra. He placed his huge hands on her tiny shoulders,

"Kyra, it's all right. I'm sorry that happened to you, I know how hard it is when people react that way… But, you can't skip school like that."

Kyra nodded, and looked into her Doctor's face. Her eyes were filled with fresh tears,

"O-oh, Doctor… I'm so sorry… I didn't…" Before she could finish, he wiped her tears away, and smiled gently into her face.

"It's quite all right. Just, for you sake, don't do it again." Kyra nodded,

"Of course, it'll never happen again." Oikawa patted her back and went back to his seat,

"Now that you're feeling better… How about you doing me a favor?" Kyra perked up,

"Yes? What do you need me to do?"

Kyra felt a smile creep to her lips as she ran through the green, sparkling fields of the Digital World. It felt so peaceful and beautiful here, unlike that dulled gray human world. She couldn't help but to giggle as she ran to her castle. The castle stood out of the bouncy Digital World. It looked so dark and gloomy, almost unapproachable. But, it didn't seem to have that affect on Kyra, as she ran towards the huge wooden doors. Upon entering, she rushed through the titled hallways, ignoring the cold air circulating around her. Finally, she reached her destination, the thrown room. She glanced around, as if searching for something. She walked toward the thrown, unsure of what she was doing.

A black blur made her forget everything however, shocking her. Before she could react, the blur jumped on her, causing her to fall over.

"Mistress Kyra!" Black Gatomon cried happily, "It's great to see you again! How's school coming?" Before Kyra could answer her friend, another rabbit-like Digimon poked her head out from behind a pillar.

"M-mistress Kyra? It's you! Your back!" the Digimon ran up to hug her friend. Kyra smiled as she hugged the little brown creature to her.

"Lopmon! I missed you, too! How have you two been?" she asked her two partners. Black Gatomon rubbed her body against her partner,

" It's been so boring! We thought you weren't coming back!" Lopmon sat in Kyra's lap and looked into her hazel eyes,

" The Digital World needs their princess… The Digimon are getting restless…" Kyra bit her thin lip, and sighed,

"I don't know… Maybe they don't like me…"

Black Gatomon and Lopmon gasped in horror at their partner's words.

"How could you say that, Mistress Kyra! Of course they like you!" the Black Gatomon mewed. The Lopmon rubbed her gloved hand,

" Not just like… they love you, Mistress! Just like Mister Oikawa said!" Kyra wiped away a tear, and smiled at her friends,

"You're right… I guess I'm just being silly… Thanks you guys." The two Digimon grinned, their faces flushing,

"Oh, you're to kind," said Lopmon hiding her face behind her giant fluffy ears. Black Gatomon cleared her throat,

"Say, Let's go explore the kingdom! That way we can see how things have been going!" Kyra jumped to her feet,

"Alright! Let's do that! Doctor Oikawa will be pleased to know what's going on!"

So, the three friends went off the castle grounds, unaware of who was watching them.

"Are you certain that we should be spying on her?" asked Mummymon nervously. Arukenimon scoffed at her companion,

"Well, the boss said to watch her with _out_ being seen. Could we do it any other way without being seen?" Mummymon scratched his head,

"I suppose not…" She crossed her arms,

"Then you thought right, bandage brain." Mummymon sighed,

"How come _you_ can give me names but I can't give you any, dear?" Arukenimon frowned at him in disgust,

" They're not terms of endearment, you moron!" she shouted as she wacked him on the head with her binoculars. Mummymon grasped his aching head,

"Could've fooled me…"

Out in the wilderness of the Digital World, the three searched for any Digimon settlements. Black Gatomon rushed at full speed, grateful of getting out of the castle.

"It's so beautiful out here! I wish Phantomon was here…" She sniffed, as she began running faster. Kyra and Lopmon tried to do their best to keep up with Black Gatomon's speed, but it was impossible. She had four paws to run on, while they had two legs. Lopmon panted,

"W-wait, Black Gatomon…" she huffed. "We can't run that fast…" Kyra leaned on her knees, she felt incredibly dizzy again. It probably wasn't such a good idea to run like this in her condition. Lopmon noticed her partner's discomfort and went over to her.

"Mistress Kyra! Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. Kyra smiled weakly at her Digimon friend,

"D-don't worry… I'm fine…" Kyra wobbled forward, hitting the ground.

"Mistress Kyra!" Lopmon shouted at the top of her lungs. Lopmon started crying, she was all alone. Black Gatomon had left, and now Mistress Kyra had fainted. What if a scary Digimon came and ate her? The very thought made the poor creature sob louder and harder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked a voice. Lopmon turned and faced a boy with short ebony hair, covering one of his emerald eyes. He was maybe as tall or shorter than Kyra, with the same pale skin and skinny build. He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt opened to reveal a yellow shirt. Going with his shirts, he had khaki cargo shorts and brown running shoes. Lopmon's eyes filled with fresh tears,

"M-my mistress… S-she… Waaaaah!" The boy knelt on one of his stick-like legs, and patted the Digimon's head.

"It's O.K. It looks like she only fainted." He said. "Is there any place we could take her?" Before the poor Digimon could answer, two more boys came up. One of the boys had Raven hair with silver-gray highlights. He wore a plain white T-shirt covered by a blue jean jacket and matching pants, and black converse. A Digimon was by his side, it looked like a silver gear with a face and two smaller golden gears rotated around the main. The second boy was around 5' 3'' with long brown hair that curled naturally. He had icy blued gray eyes, and had a semi-ripped body. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a skull and cross bones and a pair of black jeans. By his side, stood a mature looking Renomon. The first one spoke,

"Hey, Tenisaka! Is there a problem?" Tenisaka looked back to his two companions,

"I think so, Jason. This girl has fainted." The second boy rolled his eyes,

"Really, Tenisaka. It's never a problem when someone has fainted." Tenisaka glared at the boy,

"Come on, Stephen! This is no time to be sarcastic!" Jason placed his face in his palm.

"Seriously, guys. We need to help this girl."

"Wait!" cried Lopmon, finally jumping into the conversation. "What about Black Gatomon? She ran off." Tenisaka smiled brightly at the Digimon.

"Don't worry. Falcomon will help us. Hey, Falcomon!" A Falcon like Digimon appeared,

"What's wrong?" Tenisaka explained the situation and Falcomon happily agreed to help.

"I'm on it! Leave it to me!" As he flew off, the boys returned their attention to Kyra.

"Where can we take her?" wondered Jason.

"Maybe we can get her to that castle in the distance." Said the gear-like Digimon. Jason smiled at his partner,

"Nice thinking, Enermon! Come on guys; let's bring her there. She'll be safe from wild Digimon in that castle." The other two nodded, Stephen carried Kyra on his back since Tenisaka was too short to. The raced toward the castle, and within a few minutes reached their destination.

"This place is a little to creepy for my liking…" Tenisaka said shivering. Jason nodded,

"Yeah, this place looks like a Bakemon would pop out at any second. Or worse, a Phantomon." Stephen merely scoffed,

"Jeez, it's no big deal. Renomon can take care of any Digimon who looks at us the wrong way." Renomon crackled his knuckles and chuckled,

"You can bet on that." Enermon rolled his eyes,

"Show off…" Renomon gave a cold glare, yet did nothing else. Suddenly, the flapping of wings was heard in the empty castle grounds.

"Must be Falcomon returning… I hope he found that Black Gatomon." Said Tenisaka. Luckily, Falcomon did find Black Gatomon and she ran to her partner's side.

Black Gatomon felt horrible for leaving her in her time of need,

"She'll hate me for this…" Jason placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring smile,

"You're her partner, she'd never hate you. You got to remember that friends always stick together." Black Gatomon smiled back,

"Thank you so much, but we got it from here." The boys exchanged looks, but decided that Kyra would be fine with her Digimon. As they left, the two Digimon hurried to bring Kyra to a bed.

Outside the castle, a young girl and boy were standing on an adjacent hill from the castle. The boy was very tall, with long ebony hair that covered his crimson eyes. His skin was a dark tan. He wore a black leather jacket with a flame design on the black. Beneath the jacket he wore a golden shirt with blue lightening bolts crossing each other, he also wore jeans a sneakers. He had a Dorumon on his right. The girl had pale skin, vastly different from the boy's. Yet they both shared the same eye color: crimson. She had a scar under her left eye, her violet hair reached her mid-back and fringed her right eye. Her outfit consisted of a navy long sleeved top, with a black T-shirt beneath it, lighter blue skinny jeans with a red belt, and black trainers with light blue patches. A Black Gabumon was on her left.

"So this is where the princess of the Digital World resides… What do you think, Amaya?" The girl, Amaya, smirked,

"I think it'll be fun to take her down, Xavier."

Kyra gasped as she awoke, she gazed restlessly around her. Once she realize where she was she sighed. Black Gatomon purred next to her, she was sound asleep. She looked to her right and found Lopmon was snuggled in her covers. She smiled,

"Good night, my dearest friends… Let's hope for another wonderful day tomorrow…"

Alright, Chapter 4! Now from some important things: First off, I am no longer accepting OCs. I received way too many… Not that it's bad… But we can't have 50 million Digidestined! It'd be too ridiculous. So… If your character wasn't in this chapter or previous ones … they are NOT in this fic. Sorry, to those who did give me an OC, if I said you were indeed accepted and they weren't in this chapter, I am SUPER SORRY. I had more characters than I realized. Please forgive me if that happened! I really didn't mean for that to happen! Anyway… Digimon doesn't belong to me, only Kyra (No touchy her without MY permission.) Amaya belongs to the super cool, Ninja Kiwi 69! Xavier belongs to the awesome, Tamer of the Zero Unit! Stephen belongs to a great friend of mine, My Digital Hazard! Tenisaka belongs to the super sweet, Ultimate Gleek Matti! And last but not least, Jason and Enermon belong to this amazing writer, Colossal Fighter GX! (Seriously, Go read his Yu-Gi-Oh! Fics.. They RULE)!


End file.
